Reading Family Around by LeaMicheleLove
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This one won't be very long since the story itself was a one shot. And yes I do have permission to make this reading the one shot story! It's set the day before Bloom and Faragonda get together
1. Chapter 1

**Reading LeaMicheleLove's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is set the day before Faragonda and Bloom start dating. AU OOC Femslash.)**

"Any clue what's going on?" Bloom asked looking up at DuFour who was sitting beside her in the Red Fountain Arena Stands.

"I'm afraid not Bloom. Saladin merely said that he had been given something interesting from someone in the future, and had been told to gather us all here." DuFour said shaking her head as the other teachers filled in the seats around them, all looking confused or curious as to why they, and all of their students, were summoned here by the aging headmaster.

"Knowing him that can mean anything between something completely awesome…or the Chinese Curse kinda interesting." Bloom muttered causing Faragonda and Griffin to snicker in agreement with the young vampire.

"Attention everyone!" Saladin called from the center of the Arena floor, drawing everyones attention to him and the strange girl beside him who had purple hair and red eyes.

"This young lady here is from the future." Saladin said motioning to the purple haired girl who grinned and waved at everyone cheekily.

"How do we know that's true?" Griselda called from her spot just in front of Bloom and beside Ediltrude.

"Hmm…Let's see. How can I prove that I'm from the future? …Would telling you something I wouldn't know if I'm from this time work?" The girl asked tapping her chin in thought for a moment before brightening up, causing Griselda to raise an eyebrow at her but nod.

"Okay now what to tell you? …" The girl thought about it for a minute before her eyes lit up and she grinned mischievously.

"I know! You and a certain someone else were locked inside a cupboard for two hours and the perpetrator wasn't punished cause the other teachers were too busy laughing!" The girl said causing Griselda to blush bright red and scowl while Bloom and the other teachers busted out laughing, hell Bloom fell off of her seat and landed halfway in Faragondas lap she was laughing so hard!

"One of you tol-" Griselda said turning to the other teachers who all shook their heads in the negative, most of them still laughing like hell.

"We promised we wouldn't tell anyone what you two were doing in the cupboard Griselda, and we haven't broken our promise." Griffin said snickering from Faragondas other side.

"The explain to me how she could possibly know what happened?!" Griselda said her face almost as red as Bloom's hair, which was no easy feat in and of itself.

"Simple I'm from the future. That information was written in the story I came here to make you all read. It isn't a very long story, just informative." The girl said with a snicker as she held up a small book and passed it to the chuckling Saladin.

"Well now that I've done what I came here to…bye bye! See you all in the future!" The girl said giving them a cheeky wave and grin before she vanished in a small swirl of green light as the other teachers began to calm down from their laughing fits. Bloom blushed when she realized that she was almost literally in Faragondas lap and jumped back into her own seat as if burned.

"…Well. Now that that is settled why don't we start reading? It isn't very long so if there aren't too many interruptions we can be done in an hour." Saladin said looking at the small book in his hands.

There weren't any objections so he opened his mouth and the book, beginning to read the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading LeaMicheleLove's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

**"Faragonda walked through the silent corridors." **Saladin read loudly causing everyone to turn towards Faragonda who blinked slightly.

"What else is new? I swear she does nothing but work and walk through the corridors unless we make her do something else." Palladium said with a shrug.

**It was past midnight and everyone, even the other professors, were fast asleep, or so she thought."**

"Sounds like me or DuFour are up to another prank when you put it that way." Bloom said grinning and causing DuFour to nod in agreement.

** "She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze blew infrom an open window, causing goosebumps to rise on the older faires skin. She stared out of it sighing to herself."**

"I wonder what had you up at such an ungodly hour Fara." Griffin said looking at her old friend who merely shrugged, although she did have an idea of what it was.Saladin snorted in amusement and kept reading.

** "You may wonder what had the head mistress up at such an ungodly hour." **Here Griffin looked surprised causing the rest of the teachers, and quite a few students to snicker in amusement.

** "And that was her younger, immortal red haired ex-student."**

"Whatever it is I haven't done it yet! ...I don't think." Bloom said defensively as everyone looked at her.

** "A couple of months ago the professors had gotten captured by a mad vampire. He had decided that he wanted some one for food, saw them shopping and made it his business abducting them."**

"That took us all by surprise." Griselda said frowning as she remembered that.

** "The young red head had put the Winx in charge of keeping order within the three schools."**

"Which, I will admit, was an absolutely horrible idea." Bloom said causing the teachers to nod in agreement.

** "This had turned out to be a bad idea as Stella had been spelled to be washed the old fashioned way with a scrubbing board and Musa to be locked into a magic proof classroom at Cloud Tower."**

"And we still don't know how that happened." Ediltrude said with a shake of her head as she sat calmly beside Griselda.

** "Over at Alfea and Red Fountain classes ceased to exist, and parties in the dorm ensued, leaving the poor winx to try and clean up after their fellow students.**

** Bloom had then come to the aid of the small dysfunctional family of Professors. Unfortunately DuFour, Griselda, Griffin, Palladium and Saladin had all been bitten and changed before Bloom managed to get there."**

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten there sooner." Bloom said frowning, she still blamed herself for not being able to keep them from being turned.

"It's alright Ms. Bloom. It wasn't your fault, and none of us blame you. Do we?" Faragonda asked looking at the other teachers as she placed a comforting hand on Blooms arm. A chorus of 'No's and 'Of course not' and a double 'Hell no' from the twins rang out at this.

** "They had struggled with themselves not to hurt the rest of their family, which the vampire had found highly amusing."**

"Bastard." DuFour, surprisingly, growled her eyes flashing red briefly while the others nodded in agreement.

** "He stood laughing as the normally gentle DuFour had to be restrained by the rest of the newly turned vampires, who were also struggling; that was until Bloom had saw and blasted him with a fireball."**

"I'm still sorry about that. Your blood just smelt _soooo_ good." DuFour said grinning sheepishly at the rest of her family who all grinned back at her.

"I'm surprised I didn't need to be restrained too. Ediltrude's blood smelt delicious." Griselda said causing Ediltrude to grin wider and whisper something in her ear that made Griselda blush bright red.

"Shut up!" Griselda hissed smacking the taller woman upside the back of her head, much to the other teachers amusement.

**"The angry red head had blasted him through the wall before hitting him again and knocking him back over."**

"You knocked him through a wall five times within three minutes...which is still pretty awesome no matter how you look at it." Zarathustra said causing the other teachers to nod in agreement while Bloom blushed as red as her hair.

**"The Professors, although grateful to see their student worried for her safety as the humans were already tied up, and could therefore not help their student, whilst the vampires had not wanted to get closer to her in fear of hurting her."**

"And you had no idea how hard it was to stay away from her. Her blood was like nothing I ever smelt before." Palladium said causing the other Vampires to nod in agreement.

**"Bloom had fought bravely and viciously, making the Professors feel very proud and surprised that she could control her magic so well."**

"I found it especially impressive, not to mention hilarious, when she shot a fire blast at him that he dodged only for it to come back around and hit him right in the backside." Griffin said with a snicker, causing Bloom to grin slightly while the other teachers chuckled in rememberance and the students looked at Bloom shocked.

**"They had also felt very touched at the loyalty she had showed, and the care she had demonstrated towards them."**

"I'll say. I never thought I'd see the day where a fairy student was loyal too and cared about witch teachers." Ediltrude said shaking her head in bemusement while Bloom blushed slightly.

"Of course I'm loyal and care. You guys are part of my family and I never betray family." Bloom said softly, ducking her head shyly when the other teachers turned and smiled at her.

**"Finally Bloom managed to knock the vampire out"**

"I think I almost broke a rib trying not to laugh at how she did it too. That was pure comedy right there." Avalon said causing the others to nod in agreement, all of them grinning.

"True. I never thought a vampire would fall for the 'your shoelaces came untied during the fight' trick." Griselda said shaking her head and causing the students to blink...that was a new one.

"You and me both Griselda, and I never thought I'd see the day where an old vampire got knocked out thanks to a flaming haymaker to the head from a scrawny slip of a girl." DuFour said poking Bloom's side and causing the red head to giggle slightly as she squirmed away from DuFour's pokes. The students hit the ground at this, how strong was Bloom in that case?

**"and rushed to untie her Professors. Bloom had been unfazed by the red eyes of her now vampire Professors, treating them exactly the same."**

"And you have no idea how much that meant to us Bloom." DuFour said smiling at her pranking partner as she reached over and tickled Blooms side, causing the girl to jump and giggle again.

"Why were you so unfazed by our eyes anyways? Not that I'm complaining of course." Saladin asked looking up from the book to the red head who grinned at him.

"You'd be surprised how often I or one of my friends back on Earth had cosplayed as a character with red eyes. I'm so used to seeing them thanks to cosplaying that I don't even bat an eye at it anymore." Bloom said slightly sheepishly while the teachers and other students looked confused.

"What's cosplay?" Palladium asked curiously, causing Bloom to look at him shocked for a moment before getting a wide mischevious grin that did not bode well.

"I'll explain it later. I might even drag you all out to a cosplay convention next time one happens on Earth." Bloom said her eyes glinting with amusement and mischeif as she motioned for Saladin to keep reading, which he did after looking at her for a minute and shrugging.

** "She used her magic to heal the human Professors and ordered the vampires to grab things such as bandages, plasters, and antiseptic ointment. This greatly amused Zarathusta, Ediltrude and Griffin."**

"Of course it did! It's not often a student orders a teacher to do anything, let alone a human earth raised student ordering a magical vampire teacher!" Griffin said with a snicker, the two sisters nodding in agreement with her.

** "After this they had tried to sneak out to the teleporting point, however the hallway leading to it was covered in darkness and the Professors Bloom scream as her hand was torn from Faragonda's."**

"I swear my blood froze when I heard that." Faragonda said causing the other teachers to nod.

"Mine certainly felt like it...again." Griffin said dryly causing the other vampires to snort slightly, if they had had blood at that moment it definitely would have froze again.

** "The vampires being the only one's who could see tried to pry the older and therefore stronger vampire from their student. They killed him, however it was too late, and Bloom had begun the change."**

"Sorry about that Bloom." DuFour said with a wince while the other vampire teachers apologized as well.

"If I had ripped off his head earlier then you would still be human Bloom." Griselda said looking a bit sad at not having been able to protect her student.

"It's alright. I don't mind being a vampire. Look at it this way. The next 'big bad' threat to the universe will get a nasty surprise when he tries to attack Magix." Bloom said with a grin while everyone stared at her.

"Huh?" Musa asked eloquently causing Bloom to snicker slightly.

"Look at it like this. First there was the Trix and Army of Decay, then Darkar, then Valtor, next were the Wizards of the Black Circle although they mainly attacked Earth, then there was Tritannus, then Silena and the Trix...see where I'm going with this yet? Most of them attacked either Magix and the magical universe in general, or the schools and me specifically...so when the next threat pops up they won't expect a vampire fairy...or vampire teachers." Bloom said counting the villains off of her fingers and causing everyone to blink...now that they thought about it...she had a point.

"Greatest prank ever. Lure the villains into a false sense of victory then kick their butts." DuFour said with a snicker as she high fived Bloom.

**"They had carried the young girl and Faragonda teleported everyone to Alfea. The family had moved Bloom in with them at Alfea."**

"Course we did. She's family too." Griselda said smiling up at Bloom who smiled back.

"Yeah I'm the annoying little sister that locks you into closets and cupboards." Bloom teased, causing Griselda to blush while the other teachers merely laughed.

**"They had been surprised at how well she had adapted to her new life, making it easier for the others to adjust to."**

"Bloom's always been quite adaptable now that I think about it." Palladium said causing the others to nod. Bloom had gone from simple Earth girl, to magical fairy student, to superhero, to leader, and to vampire. Anyone who did that had to be adaptable.

**"Instead of taking classes with the other students she took private classes with people she had come to consider her family."**

"And they are AWESOME! Especially that time Palladium was teaching me how to use a sword and I cut a good bit of his hair off on accident!" Bloom said causing the other teachers to burst out laughing, that had been hilarious to see and so had Palladiums reaction.

"You probably only need private classes cause you suck at magic." Stella sneered at her one time friend who frowned at her while the teachers stopped laughing and glared at the blond.

**"The lessons were made specifically to challenge her as she was way above others her age."**

"Neh!" Bloom said sticking her tongue out at Stella who looked shocked and angry at that while the teachers snickered, and so did more than a few students.

**"They had not seen such talent in many years."**

Saladin stopped reading at this point to snicker at something in the book.

"Oh this will be good." Saladin said grinning as he looked up at Faragonda while reading the next bit.

**"Faragonda had been the one most effected by getting closer. In doing so she had begun to feel feelings that she never thought she would."**

"Oh no." Faragonda said sinking down into her seat as she began blushing brilliantly while Bloom looked at her curiously and the other teachers snickered.

**"She had given up on the idea of romance. However the others had told her to tell Bloom."**

There it was. The two sentances that caused Bloom to look suprised but not unhappy while the students were shocked silent as everyone stared at the blushing white haired woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading LeaMicheleLove's Family Around**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

**"She had given up on the idea of romance. However the others had told her to tell Bloom."**

There it was. The two sentences that caused Bloom to look surprised but not unhappy while the students were shocked silent as everyone stared at the blushing white haired woman.

"…Is that true?" Bloom asked softly as she looked at Faragonda who wouldn't meet her eyes but nodded. Everyone was surprised with what happened next, including Faragonda.

"Good. Because I feel the same." Bloom said grinning as she leaned down and gently kissed the older woman. Everyone could only watch gaping or grinning as the two kissed for a few long moments before they were broken from their stupor of one another by Griselda snickering.

"What's so funny Griselda?" Faragonda asked grinning like a fool as she pulled out of the kiss.

"It's about time you two got together! Besides do you not see the look on the students faces?" Griselda asked as the other teachers began snickering as well at the looks on the students faces.

"I can't believe you're gay Bloom! How can you room with us all that time and not say anything!" Stella shrieked coming out of her shocked stupor and causing all the teachers to stop snickering in order to glare at her darkly.

"You're words are uncalled for Miss Stella! Meet me in my office tomorrow after school to discuss your punishment and I warn you it won't be light!" Griselda said her voice a deathly soft whisper that caused everyone's hair to stand on end.

"You can't do that! I'm a princess!" Stella whined, causing Bloom to snort slightly.

"Yeah you and half of Alfea. So yes Stella she can." Bloom said causing the other teachers to smirk or snicker at that.

"I'll get back to reading shall I?" Saladin after dead silence for a second, causing everyone to look at him as he cleared his throat again.

**"They supported her."**

"Of course we did. You two deserve to be happy." Palladium said while the other teachers nodded rapidly in agreement.

"**But how could she tell Bloom?"**

"You don't have to worry about that now. The book did it for you." Griselda snickered.

"**What if she didn't feel the same way?"**

"If that kiss was anything to go by she certainly does feel the same way for you that you feel for her." Zarathustra said snickering while Faragonda was still in a somewhat daze from the kiss.

"**All this she pondered as she walked towards the kitchen.**

**She stopped seeing light in the kitchen and the sound of someone making tea. Faragonda got ready to attack just in case, but as she walked through the door her eyes connected with Bloom's blue ones."**

"You love her eyes Fara. Good thing she learned and taught the others how to control when their eyes change to red." Griffin teased causing Bloom to grin while Faragonda blushed darkly.

**"Bloom! What are you doing up so late?" Faragonda asked surprised.**

**"Couldn't sleep, had to many thoughts on my mind." Bloom smiled tiredly as the older woman took a seat beside her."**

"I don't doubt it. You come up with some of the strangest ideas ever…frequently." Avalon said grinning at the girl who loved helping him and Palladium with potions.

**"Want some tea?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.**

**"Please. If you don't mind." Faragonda spoke eyeing the youngest, and in her opinion the most beautiful, member of her family in concern."**

"Aww aren't you sweet?" Bloom teased while Faragonda blushed harder at that and the rest of the 'family' snickered.

**They sat together in comfortable silence as Bloom poured Faragonda and herself cups of tea. Bloom handed Faragonda hers and then yawned, the older woman smiled fondly at the sleepy young lady.**

**"What are you thinking of? Are you alright? You can tell me anything, you known that right?" Faragonda asked, taking a sip of tea and setting it down, turning slightly to face her."**

"You, I'm fine, and yes I know." Bloom answered cheekily, causing Faragonda to blush again.

**"I know... I just don't want you to hate me..." Bloom spoke softly, Faragonda sat there for a moment surprised, before she tilted the girls chin slightly upward to look into her eyes."**

"I could never hate you, no matter what." Faragonda said softly, causing Bloom to smile at her happily while Saladin snorted in amusement.

**"I could never hate you, no matter what"**

"Way to repeat to yourself Fara." Griffin teased.

" **it is, or what you do. We consider you family. I do. And that means forever, not just temporarily. Ok?" Bloom nodded at Faragonda's kind words.**

**Looking up into Faragonda's soft eyes Bloom stole some courage as she waited patiently."**

"So that's where all of Palladium's courage went." Ediltrude teased causing Palladium to poke his tongue out at her.

**"Maybe I could show you?" Bloom asked. Faragonda nodded, trusting the young red head. Bloom took a deep breath, and did what she had wanted to do for so long. She tilted her head towards Faragonda and pressed her lips gently to hers."**

"Re-enactment time!" DuFour said pushing Bloom towards Faragonda so that the two collided and their lips met again. The witches in the stands and the teachers busted a gut laughing at this.

"**Surprised Faragonda remained still momentarily before she kissed her back. The two stayed like that for a few moments before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another, gasping for air. Shyly, giving time for the older woman to pull away Bloom gently entwined their fingers together."**

The two finally pulled away from the impromptu kiss and Bloom shyly entwined their fingers.**  
**

**"How long have you felt like this?" Faragonda asked, hardly able to believe what was happening, but over joyed that it was.**

"I'm sure it'll say in a minute." Bloom said smiling shyly at Faragonda who nodded in agreement.

**"Since the day i rescued you. Holding your hand felt right... I hoped that it did for you to." Bloom answered honestly, explaining her reason to the older woman, who smiled softly at her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.**

**"It did, and I'm glad that it did for you to. It seems that we have both been worrying over the same thing unnecessarily. I am glad that you told me. The way I feel about you was the reason I could not sleep also." **

"Good now you two will stop dancing around each other and finally start going out!" Ediltrude exclaimed, with the other teachers nodding in agreement while Griffin grinned.

"Maybe now you'll stop ranting to me about how beautiful she is and tell her yourself." Griffin teased causing Faragonda to blush even brighter while Bloom grinned mischievously.

"**Faragonda told the younger girl, watching her blush. **

**"So does this mean that we're together? Like a couple?" Bloom asked unusually shy, looking down at her tea. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or push the older woman into anything that she didn't want."**

"Only if you want to be Bloom." Faragonda said leaning over to kiss the girl softly on the cheek, watching how red she turned at this while some of the more open minded people wolf whistled, causing them both to blush.

**"Bloom, please look at me." Faragonda asked softly. Bloom looked up at her, their blue eyes connecting.  
**

**"I would be honored to be your partner. Is it what you want?" Instead of replying Bloom kissed her, deciding that it would be a more fun way to answer."**

Here Bloom grinned widely and decided to act out what the book was saying, causing Faragonda to blush but happily comply.

"**The young woman wrapped her arms around Faragonda's neck, the older woman wrapping her arms around her waist."**

"Wonder if that makes Fara the guy in their relationship?" Palladium wondered aloud, causing Griselda to bust out laughing at the look on Faragonda's face as she and Bloom pulled away for air.

"You would know. You're the girl between you and your certain someone." Griselda teased causing Palladium to blush and DuFour to snort.

"Yeah but he wasn't the one we all caught being pushed up against the wall of a cupboard and willingly submitting to-" DuFour was cut off by Griselda hastily scrambling over her seat to slap her hand over DuFour's mouth while the other teachers busted out laughing at how red she turned. The students were torn between shock, amusement, disbelief, and disgust at what they were hearing. It took about five minutes for Saladin to calm down enough to be able to continue reading.

" **This was met with a round of applause which shocked the two into pulling apart.**

**Palladium, Avalon, Griselda, Du Four and Wizgiz stood smiling at the two. Bloom immediately blushed a red which rivaled her hair"**

As she did now and buried her face in Faragondas neck.

"And that's an amazing feat in and of itself. You turn redder than Griselda does." Ediltrude teased causing Bloom to blush brighter and not look at anyone while Faragonda chuckled slightly.

"**and buried her face into Faragonda's neck who laughed at the younger girl."**

"Glad I amuse you." Bloom muttered causing Faragonda to grin.

**"Its about time Faragonda." Griselda stated grinning at her best friend.**

**"Its not surprising. The only thing that has surprised me is the fact that its taken you both so long." Palladium was stood with Avalon's arms around his waist."**

"You two are together?" One of the Juniors that had a crush on Avalon asked looking at the two shocked.

"Yeah and Palladium's the girl." Bloom said snickering as she unburied her face and caused Palladium to blush.

"**Both were happy for their friends. Faragonda had been waiting a long time for this and Bloom was perfect for the older woman. They were both protective of their family. And both very loving."**

"Especially to each other." Griffin teased causing the two to blush even harder but smile at each other.

**"Honestly Griselda, how long did it take you and Ediltrude to get together?"**

"You two are together?" A witch freshman asked curiously as she looked at her teacher and Griselda, both of whom nodded…while Ediltrude grinned mischievously. Bloom and the other teachers busted out laughing when Griselda let out a startled squeak and blushed almost as red as Blooms' hair as Ediltrude literally picked her up and sat the smaller woman on her lap.

"**Two years? With Bloom getting fed up and locking you both into a cupboard!"**

"Thanks for that Bloom but you had absolute horrible timing in unlocking the door!" Ediltrude said grinning widely while Griselda's face blushed bright red at the memory of that as she turned and buried her face in her lovers neck.

"I know! I was scared for life." Bloom said completely serious…before she broke it by laughing when Palladium snorted while Saladin broke out snickering at the next few lines.

"**Bloom seeing Griselda scowl and blush burst into hysterical laughter remembering that faithful day. She had locked the two in there for two hours. In the first half they had given in and kissed, by the end they were having 'fun'."**

Here all the students either blushed bright red or turned green at the implications as Griselda blushed brighter.

"I found it especially humorous that even though Griselda is the vampire she wasn't the one doing the biting." Zarathustra said grinning widely while Griselda turned even redder and wouldn't look at anyone.

"**Which Bloom opened the door and everyone walked in on."**

"It was hilarious to see how red Griselda turned! Ediltrude didn't seem to care either way." Palladium teased causing Griselda to turn redder while Zarathustra snorted.

"She probably didn't. Sis loves anything remotely kinky so…" Zarathustra trailed off as everyone blushed at all the images running through their brains while Bloom and DuFour and Griffin were laughing their asses off.

"**Faragonda and the others chuckled to, at the normally conservative and stern woman.**

**"You promised to never bring it up again. I knew when you didn't punish her but laughed that you were going to end up with her." The stern woman smirked slyly at the end, watching as her close friend blushed.**

"We didn't bring up! The damn book did!" Zarathustra said motioning to the book while Saladin was trying very hard not to laugh at everything in the book.

**"You have to admit it was funny. You kept making googly eyes at one another, so I simply did something about it." Bloom spoke cheerfully, despite the late hour, grinning impishly. The other professors watched as Griselda started after Bloom, and with a delighted squeal Bloom kissed Faragonda's cheek and took off."**

"Let the chase begin." Cordatora said smirking, the two of them did that about once a week so the teachers weren't worried at all anymore. Neither of the two women would ever hurt family.

"**They ran outside and started throwing spells at one another. With amused smiles the rest of the small family followed the two.**

**"I know Bloom is more than capable of whooping your ass Griselda, but please do try not to hurt my girlfriend."**

"Bloom can whip just about all of our asses with and without magic, not just mine." Griselda said scowling as she looked over at Faragonda while Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathustra broke out snickering.

"I thought I was the kinky one." Ediltrude said leering down at Griselda who just realized how her words could be taken and turned so red many were surprised she didn't pass out from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Looks like Faragonda will certainly be entertained if Bloom's grin is anything to go by." Zarathustra said snickering harder at the mischievous grin and slight leer on the red heads face as she looked at her older girlfriend.

**Faragonda spoke with a sarcastic grin.  
**

**"Yeah Zeldi, don't hurt me or you'll be put in detention." **

"Ironic since she's the 'Queen of Detention." DuFour said snickering while Griselda scowled at Bloom for the nickname.

"**Bloom trilled as she flew out of the way of a hex. Griselda let out a low growl, throwing multiple spells at the young woman who dodged and shielded every one of them, even throwing light spells back."**

"Wow. Most of us can barely keep up with Ms. G." Musa said looking over at Bloom in amazement.

"**Finally after a few more minutes of this Bloom managed to turn Griselda's clothes a bright, neon green."**

At this most of the staff snickered while the students grinned in amusement.

"**In retaliation Griselda turned Bloom's hair and skin color purple."**

It's a good look on your hair color wise, Bloom, but definitely not skin color." Griffin said grinning at Bloom who idly turned her hair purple before turning it back to red when Faragonda began to idly play with it.

"**Catching a glance of herself in one of the windows Bloom burst into laughter, and Griselda joined in after taking a look at herself."**

"Sounds like every other Friday. The two fling hexes at each other and it ends by both of them busting out laughing." Faragonda agreed with a small amused grin.

"**The others shook their heads as Bloom went over to Faragonda who wrapped her arms around her waist. Placing a kiss to the younger girls forehead she suggested that they all try and get some rest. Everyone agreed, and so they made their way back to the teachers quarters.**

**Faragonda pulled Bloom into her room and the two got into bed."**

This sentence prompted loud wolf whistles from most of the teachers while the students turned green and red.

"Get some!" Zarathustra called earning deep blushes from the two and laughter from the other teachers.

"**Laying on her side, head propped up on her hand Bloom looked at Faragonda who couldn't keep a straight face as she wrapped a piece of the younger girls hair around her finger."**

"Aww looks like Fara didn't get lucky this time." Griffin teased earning a blush and glare from her friend while Bloom grinned.

"Maybe not this time but there's always next time." Bloom said smirking while Faragonda turned even redder.

**"What? Don't you think the color suits me?" Bloom asked teasingly. Faragonda chuckled again., shaking her head.**

**"You look beautiful love but I do prefer you your natural color." Grinning at the compliment the young girl bent closer for a kiss. The two broke apart, and a mischievous smile lit up Bloom's face."**

"Now she's gonna get some. OW! Luv!" Ediltrude said with a snicker until Griselda smacked her upside the head, earning a pout from the taller woman.

**"I can't wait to see the shocked faces of the others! I'll have to make sure I have my camera." Faragonda shook her head again, sighing in amusement.**

"You'd find it funny too!" Bloom said grinning at Faragonda who merely remained quiet.

** "Hey you'd find it funny to!" Faragonda couldn't argue with that, her body wracking with laughter, 'yes' she thought, 'it will be a sight to see my old friends and families faces'. At the word old Faragonda sighed. She was old. Much older than Bloom."**

"So? Ediltrude is at least thirty years older than me and you don't see us caring." Griselda said snuggling further into Ediltrudes hold on her while the taller which stopped pouting and smiled, kissing Griseldas hair lovingly.

"I don't care how much older you are than me." Bloom said wrapping her arms around Faragonda and kissing the older womans cheek.

**"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Bloom asked instantly worried as her expression had changed to one of sadness.**

**"Bloom, I'm much older than you, are you sure being with me is what you really want? I know Prince Sky keeps asking Saladin about you." Faragonda asked softly, she wouldn't blame the younger woman for wanting someone else."**

"Never. I only want you. Besides Sky is like a lost puppy." Bloom said kissing Faragondas nose before scrunching her own up at the mention of Sky.

**"Of course I'm sure about you. I don't care how old you are or what anyone says. You're the one I want. Ok? And as for Sky, no thanks. He's like an overgrown puppy." Bloom scrunched her nose up at the thought."**

"Way to repeat yourself." DuFour teased, earning a playful smack to the shoulder.

"**Faragonda chuckled slightly, kissing the tip of it.  
**

**"Okay, I am sorry. I just wanted you to be sure. And is he really that bad?" Faragonda laughed as Bloom slunk back into her arms, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.**

**"Yes! He follows me around and tries to hit on me and then goes out with other people behind my back. No thanks." Bloom spoke indignantly, clearly irritated."**

"I don't blame her for that. I'm close to blasting him myself the next time he tries to flirt with me." Griselda admitted causing Ediltrude to tighten her hold on the smaller woman and growl.

"He flirts with you?" Ediltrude asked her voice a protective and possessive growl while Griselda nodded.

"He can't have you. You're _mine_ and I'm incredibly possessive." Ediltrude growled holding Griselda tighter as she glared over at Sky who paled under her glare.

"I know love. Don't worry, I'm yours and we both know it. Besides his pick-up lines are horrible." Griselda said scrunching up her nose as she smiled up at and kissed the jaw bone of her lover.

"**Faragonda shook her head in amusement, she remembered all the times that she and their family had seen Bloom shoot Sky down. Especially once she was changed. She had no interest in the unfortunate player.**

**The next day was a Saturday and the family had agreed to meet up in downtown Magix, since all the pupils would be heading there. The two women awoke at eight, Bloom rather sleepily stumbling off to her room to get ready, Faragonda found this unbearably adorable on the younger, much sleepier read head."**

"It's hilarious! The amount of curses she says when she runs into something…" Zarathustra said grinning while Bloom flipped her off.

"I know sister. I stayed the night there with Griselda once and she was stumbling around and had ran into the wall. I had to write down some of the curses she said for later use!" Ediltrude agreed while Griselda blushed at all the leers she was getting from her friends.

"**After getting dressed herself she magicked up some coffee and took it to Blooms room. She sat on the bed alongside her as Bloom gratefully drunk the coffee. After that she was much more awake and chatted happily to her older partner."**

"We stay well out of her way until she gets at least one cup of coffee in her during the mornings." DuFour agreed with a shiver as she remembered one of the times she had accidentally run afoul of Bloom early in the morning before she had any coffee. The other Alfea teachers shivered as well and nodded rapidly in agreement.

"**The two went out to meet the others in the teachers' lounge before they headed out to meet the others from Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. Walking into the coffee shop they spotted the rest of the family sat, three tables joined together in the corner. They went and ordered food and sat down, talking about students with the other teachers."**

"In other words it was the weekly gossip session." Mirta said snickering while the teachers smirked.

"Nah the gossip session is in two different sectors. One for the females one for the males, and none of the students can ever over hear it no matter how hard they try." Griffin said snickering at something or another while the students looked curious.

"True. The hot springs and spa areas are warded to keep the students from entering or overhearing anything in it." Faragonda agreed with her old friend while the students looked shocked, hot springs? Spas?

"Probably a good thing when you think about it. How often have one or two of us caught Zeldi and Ediltrude having 'fun' in there?" Bloom asked grinning slyly while Griselda blushed brilliantly again.

"I don't think a mathematician from Zenith can count that high." DuFour agreed with a grin while the students looked disgusted at the sight of walking in on that.

**"Ms. Stella is a nuisance, she blows things up trying to create new colors and fabrics for clothes." Griselda spoke angrily the others nodding their heads in agreement. When Bloom had been changed Stella had refused to speak to her, and Bloom had had a go at her saying that she was spoilt and selfish, and that she always put Bloom down when Stella had worse grades than her."**

Here Stella shrieked in outrage.

"Probably because you sle-" She was quickly silenced by five different silencing spells from the other Winx girls, Mirta, and one of the witches that had a small crush on Bloom.

"**This made the Professors like the blond haired girl even less.**

**"She is always getting into trouble with our students. She doesn't have any respect. The other Winx girls have settled in surprisingly well into the part time courses." Griffin scowled at the thought. Her students had often hexed the blonde fairy, and she had let them get away with it. After all the sun fairy may learn something from it."**

"Trust me that's about as likely to happen as Flora hating a plant or Mirta maiming someone over nothing." Bloom said with a snort while the two mentioned blinked at her and didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult.

**"For someone who has always bragged about having royal tutors from such a young age she doesn't do well in her classes. Especially when Bloom who had never known about magic was in her classes out shone her. Its worrying." Palladium sighed and the others agreed, all very proud of the youngest member of their family. Bloom blushed red again, she was unused to the compliments."**

"Better get used to it squirt. We'll be complimenting you a lot because you earned them." Ediltrude said smirking as looked back at Bloom who blushed and stuck her tongue out at the taller witch sister.

"**The professors continued to talk about their students.**

**After a while though Griffin turned to her oldest friend, sipping her tea."**

"Tea? That's not tea that's paint remover!" Bloom said pulling a disgusted face since she had tasted Griffins tea once and bleh!

"Not everyone can stand their tea with half a pound of sugar in it and two jars of honey." Griffin said scrunching up her own nose while Bloom blinked.

"It's not two jars and half a pound!" Bloom said indigently while the other teachers looked at her.

"It's half a jar of honey and half a pound of sugar at least!" Zarathustra said looking at Bloom with eyebrows raised.

"It is not!" Bloom argued.

"It is!" All the other teachers argued right back.

"Sorry luv but they're right. You do put at least that much in one cup of tea." Faragonda agreed with her friends while wrapping an arm around her new girlfriend.**  
**

**"How have things been with you this week?" Griffin asked. They didn't have much time to converse during the week, and they looked forwards to seeing each other at the weekend."**

"Especially when you two were students. How many times did you two and the twins decide it was a good idea to go out on the weekends and tear up the town? Both literally and figuratively?" DuFour asked grinning at the four who exchanged looks before they shrugged at the silver haired woman.

"Hmm almost as many times as I take Griselda out on a date during the weekend I think." Ediltrude said smiling down at her smaller lover who smiled shyly back up at her.

"Or got arrested while out on a date with her. Hell you wrote a song for her about falling in love in the back of a cop car!" Zarathustra said snickering at her sister who just grinned at this while Griselda blushed.

**"Well at first not much, one of the girls tried to hurt Bloom, and was punished. I finally got the book that I had ordered, and I would like your opinion on the magic inside. Although something happened that you will certainly find of importance." Faragonda nudged Bloom and the other Professors from Alfea looked over smirking."**

"We probably interrupted the make-out session between Ediltrude and Zeldi. They do it every week." Bloom said grinning as she teased the two, earning a blush from Griselda and a glare from Ediltrude.

"Couldn't you two wait until the make-out session is done? I hardly get to see let alone kiss her all week!" Ediltrude said pouting slightly, as if not being able to see her lover all week should be a crime.

**"Well what is it Fara?" Griffin asked growing impatient at her friend who was not telling her."**

"You still need to work on your patience Griff." Faragonda teased her old friend who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Patience is a virtue Fara, and I'm a witch. I don't _have_ any virtues." Griffin said causing the other witches to nod in agreement.

"**Instead of replying Faragonda pulled Bloom into her embrace. She went willingly, wrapping her arms around the older womans waist, and placing a chaste kiss to her lips. This was met with gasps of shock from the Professors of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower."**

"Their faces were probably priceless!" DuFour said snickering.

**"It's about damn time. I may just not have to listen to how beautiful she is. How her red hair shines in the daylight." Griffin complained, but watched in amusement as the younger haired girl grinned mischievously at the older woman."**

At this Faragonda blushed darkly while Bloom grinned at her.**  
**

**"Huh, from what Griffin said there it seems like you talk about me allot. Beautiful am I?" The older woman blushed and sputtered at the young girls teasing comment, making everyone laugh.**

**"She's good for you." Cordatora said smiling at the two, whilst the others agreed. All of a sudden there was a huge crashing sound which startled the small family into being prepared for an attack. Each was in a fighting stance, the females conjuring balls of magic and the males gripping swords. They looked to the floor where Stella laid sprawled on the floor, the rest of the Winx on top of her."**

"Kinky." Bloom said snickering as the teachers glared at Stella, before they broke out laughing at the look on the blonds face at Blooms word.

**"You're gay? How could you not tell us and room with us all that time?" Stella shrieked out, making the others growl in anger at the ditzy fairy. Bloom looked as if someone had slapped her, never would she have thought that Stella could be so cruel."**

"Although for some reason…I'm not that surprised now." Bloom said sighing as she looked away from Stella while Faragonda wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

**"You are out of line Ms. Stella. I would like to see you in my office Monday evening after classes to see about your punishment. I warn you it will not be light." Griselda's voice was deadly soft, and the hairs on everyone's arms in the shop stood on end."**

"Vampire voice." Palladium said nodding while Griselda glared darkly at Stella.

"I take it very personal when someone attacks anyone else solely based on their sexual preferences." Griselda said glaring darkly at Stella who glared back weakly.

"You'd be a hypocrite if you didn't luv. You're very open minded about trying just about everything." Ediltrude said earning a cherry red blush from her lover.

"**Faragonda wrapped her arms around Blooms waist, trying to offer some comfort.**

**"You can't do that to me! I'm the Princess of Solaria!" Stella stood, a scowl aimed directly at Griselda, making her look very much like a five year old child."**

"…Didn't we go through this part already?" Avalon asked confused and earning a shrug from the others. It was familiar.

**"Yeah, you and half of Alfea Stell, so yeah, she can." Stella looked at Bloom petulantly as the Professors laughed.**

**Later in the afternoon the small family were walking around, looking in the shops. The men were carrying the shopping bags, wondering how the women could shop so much."**

"All of them but Bloom are shopaholics." Cordatora said with a snort.

"**Even the witches could shop for Britain. Du Four and Griselda found it very entertaining dressing Bloom up, along with Griffin, Zarathustra and Ediltrude. The males watched along with Faragonda as Bloom was made to try on outfit after outfit."**

"She's a living dress up doll." Zarathustra said grinning while Bloom merely sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

"**They found it amusing as the young red head just sighed, doing as she was told and dutifully going back and forth into the dressing room.**

**"You look so cute Bloom!" Du Four squealed, glomping the younger woman who just laughed nervously."**

"And that usually happens about ten times in one store during their dress up time." Bloom said with a sigh while the other women just grinned.**  
**

**"Right, come on you lot, I think my girlfriend has had enough of you lot trying to dress her up." Faragonda spoke, coming up behind Bloom, who had finally managed to change into her own clothes, and wrapping her arms around her."**

"Thank you!" Bloom said grinning in relief as she hugged Faragonda who merely chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead while the guys just laughed.

"**Bloom smiled at her gratefully, tilting her head up to kiss her. This made the others happy to see the two so close.**

**They decided to have lunch together before they would head back to the schools. They went into a small cafe, and observed students from their schools mulling around and interacting. Bloom sat between Faragonda and Griffin, the latter she was talking to about how different plants effected different hexes, and the best two to use in conjunction with one another.**

**"What do you think about coming over tomorrow and trying this out? I would quite like to see the effects that it could reproduce. We could hold it together in the afternoon for the students to see after testing it in the morning." Griffin placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder who beamed at the older woman."**

"Oh Dragon what crazy idea has she come up with this time?" Wizgiz asked with a small groan while the others just shrugged.**  
**

**"Sounds like fun, maybe the students from Alfea should come along, it could certainly benefit both." This was met with a round of agreement. It was settled the three schools would come together to watch, and it would hopefully strengthen the ties between the rival students.**

**"What about we could make it a weekly thing? Giving different tasks each week so that the students would have to work together to get out of certain predicaments. They could be in groups of three, with one student from each school, it could maybe give them a sense of each others positives instead of their negatives." Bloom explained, the others agreed."**

"…That is actually a really good idea." Wizgiz admitted staring at the book startled while Bloom pouted at him.

"**Hopefully they would all learn something from the experience. If nothing else, it demonstrated just how much Bloom was a natural born leader. Things were looking up for the small family of teachers. It looked as if the rest of this year was going to be good, and definitely filled with pranks if Bloom and Du Four had anything to do with it."**

"Which we do!" The two mentioned said grinning widely as they exchanged high fives.

"That's the end of the story!" Saladin announced closing the book.


End file.
